The present invention relates to processes for the preparation of diacetylmalonamides, and more particularly, it relates to a high yield process for the production of .alpha.-acetoxy-.alpha.-methyl-N,N'-diacetylmalonamide in good yields.
.alpha.-Acetoxy-.alpha.-methyl-N,N'-diacetylmalonamide is a persalt activator having uses in bleaching or cleaning compositions, compositions thus active at lower temperatures. This compound and a method for its preparation are described in French Patent 2,363,541. According to this patent, a particularly advantageous synthesis comprises the reaction in a first step of cyanides or of hydrocyanic acid and a basic catalyst on acetic anhydride, followed by treating the reaction mixture thus obtained with acetic acid in the presence of an acid catalyst. It would be desirable to improve the yield from the first step in the foregoing reaction.